fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The True Enemy/Script
To liberate the people of the Western Isles once and for all, Roy headed for Jutes, the Isles' largest city. The Etrurian capital was located there. Lord Arcard, the supervisor of the mining operation on the Isles, resided in Jutes. According to Elffin, Arcard was of high birth, but he held no importance in the Etrurian court. Roy was still worried about Etruria's response to his attacking the capital, but he had no choice if he was going to rescue the people. Chapter 12: The True Enemy (A Wyvern Lord appears from the stairs and approaches the throne) Arcard: S-S... Sir Flaer! Flaer: Lord Arcard. Why do you fret so? Arcard: It's the Lycian Army! They come for my blood! Flaer: Yes, they have been a thorn in Bern's side for some time... We knew it would be difficult if they became too friendly with Etruria. That's why we had you send them here. It seems, however, they fight even better than expected. Arcard: You don't understand the gravity of this situation! Do you realize how much I've lost thanks to their meddling? All the riches I've gotten from these islands are gone! ...And on top of that, now they want my life! Once they arrive, my legacy is finished! My hands are shaking. I don't know what to do... Flaer: My, how you worry. I suggest you flee to Etruria. Arcard: You will allow it? Flaer: Warfare is Bern's strong suit. We also have our secret weapon ready to brandish. With it we shall erase the Lycian Army once and for all. Arcard: But... Flaer: Lord Arcard. Once Bern and Etruria join forces, we will have nobody to fear. Am I wrong? Arcard: No... No! You're right. I leave them to you. (Arcard leaves the map) Flaer: Hmph, cowardly Etrurian nobles. If we defeat the Lycian Army here, the Isles shall be ours... (At the Lycian Army's side) Roy: This is the capital... Once we take it, we can finally go home. (If beginning from the B path) Elffin: I have already sent someone in to unlock the gate... (Larum appears) Oh, there she is. Roy: The one over there dressed like a dancer? Elffin: Yes, that's her. Larum: Your Majesty! Over here! Roy: Your Majesty? Elffin: ...I know not of what she speaks. Larum: Your Majesty! You're late. Elffin: Larum, why do you call me "Your Majesty"? Larum: Huh? …Oh! Ah... er… Well, you know, you look like royalty, so it's your nickname! Elffin: '''…... '''Roy: …... Elffin: My apologies, Lord Roy. This is Larum, a member of the resistance. Larum: You're Roy? Everyone on the Isles has heard of you! They all call you the Savior from the East. Nice to meet you! I'm Larum. Roy: Whoa! Please leave a little distance! Larum: '''Roy, your face is all red. How cute!! '''Elffin: ...Larum... Larum: Oh! R-right... There's something I should tell you. I've been hearing strange rumors. The people here say that an "unhuman" resides in this castle. Roy: An "unhuman"...? Larum: Oh, yes. They say he changes form into something that looks like a dragon! Roy: A human? That can change into a dragon?! Larum: I don't know... but that's what I hear. Elffin: We must proceed with caution. (Turn 1 begins) (At the end of turn 1 a Manakete appears from the stairs and approaches the throne) Flaer: Ah, there you are, Ain. Ain: You called...? Flaer: I will make a report about the Lycian Army to General Narcian. I want you to defend the castle while I am away. Ain: ...Understood. Flaer: Hm? Who's there?! …… Just the wind...? Ahem. I will take my leave now. I leave them to your discretion. Aine ...Understood. Flaer: '''Ha ha… The Lycian Army will hardly be able to stand against this dragon. Normal weapons won't even scratch it's skin. These manaketes… They certainly are terrifying beasts. (Outside the chamber) '''Raigh: So that's what the "unhuman" is. Bern really has brought dragons into this world. ...What to do now...? I guess I'll pose as a soldier and observe the dragon's power. (Raigh heads to the westernmost part of the map) (After Turn 7, Cath appears from the north) Cath: La la la la la, la la la la la… All the way out here in the Isles West, folks work to death for nobles in their nest! This castle's sure to be brimming with treasure! All this loot was stolen anyway. Might as well take it off these nobles' hands. (After Turn 10) Soldier: The reinforcements from the south will arrive shortly! Ain: ... Soldier: ...Th-that's all, sir. (Ain leaves) That guy gives me the chills... (If Turn 20 is passed) Soldier 1: Did you handle the cave on the outskirts of town? Soldier 2: Yes, sir. The bandits have blocked off all entrance to it. No one will be able to get to the legendary weapon now. Soldier 1: Excellent! Now all we have to do is clean up the Lycian Army. (After conquering the throne) Roy: That was not an easy battle... The dragons' power is truly... Horrific. Elffin: An unhuman... Now I understand. Roy: How many of these dragons does Bern have...? How can we be expected to be victorious against monsters like these?! Elffin: Lord Roy! Keep a level head. Roy: Ah... Elffin: ...I understand your worries. But if you panic, that feeling will spread to the army. You must remember that. Roy: ...I'm sorry. Elffin: It is a perfectly understandable reaction after a fight like that. But... we also gained knowledge that we did not have before. Roy: What knowledge is that? Elffin: Don't you remember? I told you Arcard was rumored to be working with Bern. Roy: Oh, that's right! If Bern's dragons are in an Etrurian castle... Elffin: '''Arcard has indeed made a deal with Bern. '''Roy: ...That means Lycia is in danger... We must return to the mainland. We have to contact General Cecilia and conceive a plan... (If Turn 20 was not passed) Elffin: '''Lord Roy, before returning to the mainland, there is a matter to take care of. '''Roy: More bandits? Elffin: No, thankfully. A legendary weapon is hidden in a cave not far from here. If we obtain it, we can fight the dragons more effectively. Roy: '''A legendary weapon... You're right! If we can get all eight of them, we might have a chance of defeating Bern! '''Elffin: Yes... We must find as many as we can. Roy: Then let's go to the cave and get it! (If Turn 20 has been passed) Soldier: R-report! I have a message from Etruria... A revolution has broken out in Aquleia, the capital of Etruria. Merlinus: What?! Soldier: The ones leading the revolution are High Chancellor Roartz and Lord Arcard. They have captured King Mordred. They also say they plan to divided dominion of the continent between Bern and Etruria! Merlinus: The two strongest nations in Elibe joining forces... Roy: '''Is General Cecilia all right?! And what of Princess Guinivere... '''Soldier: We don't have any current information... But the three Etrurian Generals have parted ways and are working separately. Mage General Cecilia has fled Aquleia for the Missur Peninsula in the southwest. Roy: And the other Generals? Soldier: They're with the revolutionaries against their will because the king was taken hostage. Merlinus: Lord Roy... Roy: We need to contact General Cecilia... Princess Guinivere… Please be safe... Conversations Roy and Cath * If it is the first time: See The Trap/Script#Roy and Cath * If it is the second time: See The Reunion/Script#Roy and Cath * If this is the third time: Roy: Oh! You! Cath: Hm? ...You again? You always come and mess up my plans. Do you have it out for me or something? Roy: No! I just... wanted to apologize. Cath: ...Excuse me? Roy: The last time we met, I was pretty callous. I said you shouldn't steal, but I didn't even realize what you'd been through... Cath: Oh that? Whatever. I don't care. Roy: But I still think what you do is wrong. Cath: You've got some nerve, you know that? Roy: Just give me a chance. Cath: A chance? Roy: Once this war is over, I promise to help rebuild your village. I'll be sure the taxes are put to good use too. Just please, stop looting. Cath: …… How long will that be? Roy: '''Whenever this war ends. I can't say when... '''Cath: And you expect me to wait patiently until then? Roy: No. All I want is your faith. Cath: ...Why are you so kind to me? I'm just a thief. Roy: Without you, we wouldn't have escaped Wagner's trap. Maybe you didn't care about helping us, but the fact is that you did. You saved our lives. You're more than just a thief. Cath: If things keep going like they have... I guess you'll get in my way no matter where I go. Roy: As long as you appear in our path. Cath: Fine, you win. I'll stop looting battlefields. Roy: You will? Thank you. Cath: But I'm coming with you. Roy: What? Why? Cath: Actions speak louder than words. Prove to me that you'll be true to your promise. Roy: I won't disappoint you! Lugh and Raigh Lugh: '''Raigh? Raigh! It's so good to see you! '''Raigh: '''Lugh...! What are you doing here? '''Lugh: I'm glad you're OK. We were all worried about you. I know you wanted to train your magic skills, but you left so suddenly. Raigh: I couldn't have learned magic if I'd stayed at that orphanage. It was a miracle I picked up as much as I did. Lugh: Raigh… The orphanage is gone. Raigh: '''What? What happened? '''Lugh: Bern came... and burned it down. Raigh: ...What happened to everybody? Lugh: Poppa was killed trying to protect us... The young children are under the care of the St. Elimine Church now. Raigh: ...I see. It's for the best... They'll be happier at the church than at that dilapidated orphanage. Lugh: You don't have to be so callous about it. Raigh: …... Lugh: Raigh! Come with us. We'll defeat Bern, and then we can go back to the children! Raigh: '''Sorry, not interested. '''Lugh: But-- Raigh: Then again... the Lycian Army might be good company. They're sure to come across more dragons at some point. All right, you got me. I suppose I'll go with you. Lugh: Raigh... Raigh: I just want you to know one thing. I'm not joining to avenge Poppa or the orphanage! Lugh: I know, Raigh. Raigh: Then stop looking at me like that! Chad and Raigh Chad: '''Raigh! What are you doing here? '''Raigh: My thoughts exactly, Chad. What happened to the orphanage? Chad: ...I knew you'd be concerned. You ran off, but I knew you'd never forget us. Raigh: I was never concerned. I was just curious. Chad: ...The orphanage is gone. Raigh: What do you mean? Chad: Bern's troops burned it to the ground when they invaded Lycia. Poppa... He couldn't... Raigh: What?! They killed Poppa...? Chad: I'm going to avenge him. We're stuck on these Isles now. But I know we'll go back and fight Bern full force some day...! Raigh: …... Chad: I suppose there's no point in telling you, though, is there? Raigh: ...I'll go with you. Chad: What?! Are you serious? Raigh: Bern has a deep connection with the dragons. I want to learn more. Chad: ...So that's it. Fine. Just don't get in my way. Against Ain (Before battling him) Ain: ...Burn. (After defeating him) Ain: ...What...?! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts